Watashi wa anata ni eien Doffy-kun ga daisukidesu
by DeathAngelPaula
Summary: " I'm an idiot for letting my chance slip from my hands to have a happy family with my angel.". . . err please just read the story i'm suck at summaries ahehehe Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece it is belong to Oda-sama


"Watashi wa anata ni eien Doffy-kun ga daisukidesu"

A/N: This is my first time writing a fanfiction so please don't be mad if it's crappy or something and if the character is ooc so I hope you readers might like my story so. . .

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece and characters it's belong to Oda-sama I only own my oc character ^w^v peace!

It's been six years since the time I see her, the last time I see her smile and I'm an idiot for noticing it sooner. If only I notice it then she might be the one who will have the title of "Wife of Donquixote Doflamingo" Shikibukai, King of the Dressrosa but my pride and ego got best on me so I screw up our relationship if only I listen to her plea then I-no we won't lose our child and she will forever stay by my side but funny how I let my emotion control me when I see her having a good time with that bastard Dracule Mihawk I though she prepare hawk-eyes than me but now I know why she was smiling whenever she's with Mihawk, hawky was her adaptive brother and it's been years since the last time they saw each other so that is why she's so happy spending time with him. If only I didn't judge them sooner then I won't be married to a bitch who only want fame and I won't see her tearful face with too much sadness on her eyes that everyone who saw it breaks their heart into pieces. . . .

Guilt . . . that's the only emotion that burn my heart every time I played the day I married my current wife. Its hurts to think that I personally gave to her the invitation of my wedding so I can let her know how much pain I receive when I see Mihawk and he having a good time. After a painful weeks of waiting for my wedding day, I was waiting for my future wife when I saw her, no Hawky no nothing only her with the saddest smile peacefully place on her angelic face. She looks like a fallen angel who only wants to return to heaven. I can't forget how she walk away silently crying with Baby 5 and Sugar on her heels after the ceremony of my wedding.

That's the last time I saw her, and when Baby5 and Sugar come back without her, I see them crying like something bad happen. When I come to them to ask a question of what happens the only answer I got from Baby5 is "The fallen angel of the Donquixote Family…. Cut her ties to the family . . ." after what she said she gave me a solid punch on the face because of how idiot I am and how I let my chance slip on my hands. I though she just joking but the look on the eyes of Sugar, Baby 5 was serious how idiot I am.

I don't know what chance she's saying back then but now I know what it is. It is my chance of having a happy family with my fallen angel but it's too late now I silently cry every time I realize I let that chance slip from my hands. . .

It was exactly six years since then, while I walk on the street of Dressrosa, my memories from the past six years play on my mind that why I don't have any attention on my surroundings. It was when a child bumps on me that bring me to reality. The first things I notice to the kid are his blond untamed hair like mine and his baby blue eyes that looks like from my fallen angel. I was too deep on my though that I didn't hear the apology of the kid and when his mother comes to see what her boy if he got himself on trouble. That's when I finally notice it. The mother of the boy, the only person that spike my interest ten years ago, the former fallen angel of Donquixote Family, **MY FALLEN ANGEL. **Shinigami D. Paula, I thought I will never see her again but she was looking at me with her baby blue eyes like her son. That's when something hit me like a punched in the face when I realize the only girl I love . . . has a son. . . A SON! I try to calm myself when this thought register to my mind and smile to them like nothing happen and accept her son's apology. I want to know what happen to her when she walk away so I took her hand and take her to the palace with her son on her hands.

When we got to the palace, luckily my excuse-of-a-bitch-wife is not present so I got a chance to ask her. The first thing comes to my mind is _**WHO **_is the father of her son, the only answer I got is a saddest smile I see on her face while she was looking on her five and a half years old son while saying "If you really want to know who is my son's father is . . . he was the only man who always call me _his_ angel. . ."

After she said those she turns away without looking at me while holding our son's hand never turning back to me. I thought we will be together again but then again I am the one who screw our relationship. Too deep in thought I faintly hear what she said "Watashi wa anata ni eien Doffy-kun ga daisukidesu".

I lost her and our son forever and from that day on the only thought that comes to my mind are what ifs that I know it hurts to never know the answer to my what ifs question that always eat my being. . .

…_End…_

A/N: so I hope you enjoy reading it? And I'm really sorry if Doffy-kun is literally out-of-character so if you readers have a comment or something I'm gladly accept it whole heartedly. ^w^

DeathAngePaula signing out! ^w^ PEACE!


End file.
